


midnight chocolate

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Light Bondage, feederism, sex is alluded to but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In an apartment somewhere, two women spoil each other rotten.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	midnight chocolate

The confection Primrose had prepared for me tonight was the Platonic ideal of a chocolate cake - dense and dark, so moist it wet the paper between it and the serving platter. It was covered with a thin layer of creamy frosting - she knew I disliked too much frosting - and crowned with a dollop of whipped cream and wet red cherries. My mouth watered to look at it. 

The serving tray was placed on the nightstand for now while Primrose adjusted and readjusted my bonds. “Are you comfortable?” She asked softly, just a whisper louder than the classical music she’d put on the radio. 

“Yes.” I said, embarrassed by how ragged my voice was before we’d even properly started.

My wrists were tied behind my back, and I was leaning carefully against a nest of soft white pillows. We were both still dressed, though my shirt was getting a bit small on me. I’d bought it months ago, before I’d met Primrose and learned how wonderful it could be to eat until I ached, under her careful guidance. The buttons strained ever-so-slightly against the swell of the little belly that still startled me whenever I saw it in the mirror. If Primrose had her way, I wouldn’t have any hope of still fitting into it when we were done. The idea thrilled me.

“Now,” she picked up the cake on its tray and a fork from the nightstand - no plate. There was no need for one. “Are you ready to begin?”

“I’ve been ready. I’m starving.” I smiled. 

Primrose smirks. “Remember how shy you used to be when we first started doing this?”

“Vaguely.”

She shakes her head and holds out a mouthful of cake for me; I eat it up happily, unable to hold back a soft moan at the taste, how rich and sweet it was. She smiles, humming softly as she feeds me another bite. Then another, and another, until one slice is gone, then the next. There’s a glass of warm milk on the nightstand as well, and every so often she lifts it to my lips so I can wash the cake down. My pace stays consistent until the fourth slice, when I start to slow down. I’m so full of food I start to feel drowsy, my head drooping. 

“You’re doing very well so far,” Primrose says, and my whole body warms with the praise. “Do you remember the deal?”

“If I eat all of my dessert like a good girl - “ I can hardly keep from stuttering on the phrase good girl, I love being her good girl more than anything else and she knows it, “ - then I’ll be rewarded.” 

She presses a hand to my belly, and I squirm - it’s rounder now, bloated with my indulgence, and the buttons aren’t helping. “There’s still some give. Do you want to take a little break, darling?”

“Y-yes. That’d be nice.”

She puts down the cake and the fork and begins to rub my belly in slow, gentling circles, easing the pressure inside. I moan softly, already anxious for my prize. My legs have gotten thicker too, these days - not all my weight has gone to my middle. I wonder if Primrose will leave a mark there, so when my thighs rub together I’ll feel it and know I’m hers, and the thought makes me whimper. 

She leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek - I smell her sweet perfume. “You’re so cute. Every day, I think about how lucky I am to have you.” 

I try to say that I feel the same, but what comes out is, “Mmmh… “

Primrose giggles. “Are you ready to keep going? The sooner you finish, the sooner you get your reward… “ 

I nod as frantically as I can in my current state. She picks up the cake and fork, and we keep going. I eat and eat and eat until slices five and six are gone, and I have to stop again, panting softly. 

“How about a little more milk?” She’s already picking up the glass, pressing it to my lips. I gulp it down - it feels so good going down my throat, calming and almost luxurious - and as the cake I’ve eaten absorbs the liquid, my stomach expands quickly enough for the bottom three buttons to pop off of my shirt. Primrose giggles and gives my belly a pat, and my face is redder than the last cherry on the plate, overripe and sweet. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” She says, and I know she’s serious. “How about we unbutton these? They can’t be comfortable.” 

I nod, and can’t help but sigh when she unbuttons me. I look so much rounder than usual, my belly so enormous that it forces down my zipper, dribbles into my lap. There’s an angry red mark across the middle of my gut, where the waistband was digging in. 

The ache between my legs intensifies, and my hands twitch subconsciously, wanting to slip between them. I can’t do that, so I settle for moaning instead, panting and twitching towards the fork she holds out to me. I’m so full now that almost every time I open my mouth for another bite, a soft belch slips out along with it. 

“You’re doing so well, my baby, you’re almost done.” Primrose murmurs, her eyes glassy with want. 

“When you’re - urp - done with me, maybe you could ride my face. I’m too stuffed to move much.”

She takes a shaky breath. “All of this, and you’re still hungry? Whatever will I do with you.” 

“I’m really not, but I’ll make room somehow.”

“Less talking, more eating. Last slice, now.” 

The cake hardly tastes like anything, now - I wolf it down as quickly as I can without being sick. Primrose giggles as I lean forward, whining as I accidentally put pressure on my stomach. “I can’t believe you find my suffering funny.” I try to say, but my words come out slurred, my sentence punctuated with a belch. 

“I don’t.” Her pupils are wide and dark, deep enough to drown in. “I find it incredibly sexy.” 

I finish the rest of my cake with no further talk. I’ve never been so full; she’d stuffed me before, with various luxurious foods, but never something so rich as a chocolate cake. She leans in to kiss me, licking the icing off of the corner of my mouth. 

“Now,” she murmurs, in a dark voice that makes my whole body sing with anticipation, “I believe it’s time for your reward.” 

~

Afterwards, she unties my wrists, rubs the marks they’d left where they’d been digging in. She helps me into a bath, scented with sandalwood oil. She rubs my belly until it no longer aches, until all I want to do is fall asleep and wake up with a few new pounds sticking to my body. Hopefully my ass - I’d never had much of one. 

“We’ll go shopping for some new clothes tomorrow.” She murmurs as I doze off with my head on her chest.


End file.
